Watching
by Auror Grangers
Summary: Its 3 days till their graduation. Harry and Hermione are thinking about the past. They both feel that they have to tell each other how they feel before its too late.
1. Watching her

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I'm just a fan who has no money. Please don't sue me.  
  
Watching  
  
Summary: Its 3 days till their graduation and Harry and Hermione are thinking about the past. And on whether to tell each other how they fell.  
  
Chapter 1 (Harry's P. O. V)  
  
He loved watching her. He's been watching her ever since they met on the train in their first year, but even more lately. He was very discreet. Always looking when no one was watching.  
  
He knew every freckle on her nose.  
  
He knew how she crinkled her eyebrow when she was reading, which was all the time.  
  
He knew that she bit her upper lip when she got into an interesting part.  
  
He thought he'd seen every facial expression.  
  
The way her eyes gleamed when she laughed.  
  
They way her eyes flared when she was angry.  
  
The way her eyes...hell, he loved her eyes. All you have to do is look in her eyes and you would know the truth, whatever that may be. If something was the matter...if she was happy, sad, angry...  
  
To say that Hermione Granger had a hold on Harry Potter was an understatement. One look and he would melt. One plea and he would do whatever she wanted (which he did).  
  
Of course, she could never know any of this. For Hermione, the love of his life, his life, his breath, his heart, was with someone else. Not just someone else either. It was none other than his former best friend, now acquaintance-like friend, Ron Weasley.  
  
Not that he was mad at Ron. On the contrary, he was happy for them. Well, as happy for someone who's in love with someone you love. But it was still hard. To watch the woman you love more than life kiss someone else. He was happy for Ron...wasn't he?  
  
He was happy for Hermione.  
  
As long as she's happy, is his mantra. 


	2. Almost Perfect

Chapter 2  
  
(A/N-This is a flashback, sort of. Its in the present. Be warned!! Its a very long chapter!!!! Mostly of why the trio isn't a trio, and Harry's defeat with Voldemort, although not detailed.)  
  
He heard the news from Ron, in a letter, that he and Hermione got together the summer before 5th year. All of his inhibitions went out into the roof and into the first thing he saw. Unfortunately, it was the wall behind his bedpost. He ended up with a broken wrist. He felt no pain as he read the letter over and over again. He didn't even notice that his blood was mixing with his tears. He ripped up the letter and threw the pieces up in the air. He saw his wrist and went to the hospital. That night he dreamt of weddings and babies with red hair. It was the worst day of his life.  
  
Correction, second worse. On the way over to King Cross, he tried to prepare for the sight of them together at the platform. He kept going over what he should say when he saw them, when he saw her. But nothing could prepare him for what he saw. As soon as he crossed the barrier, he saw the two of them holding hands, talking privately, their backs towards him. He felt the sting of tears, threatening to fall. He went pass them and found an empty compartment. He heard them call his name but he acted as though he didn't hear them. He stared out the window and who should happen to come, none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Potter" he said as he sat down.  
  
"Hey Draco" To some this scene might seem a bit odd, to say the least. But to Harry it was normal. He met with Draco during the holiday and the two became friends. Draco's father was arrested and was sent to live with his aunt (who was in Gryffindor). It turned out that Draco was the person who turned in Lucius.  
  
"Did you see...?"  
  
"Yeah. I saw"  
  
"Sorry mate." Harry looked at his friend and smiled softly. Draco was the only one who knew about Hermione.  
  
'Thanks."  
  
They talked quietly, trying not to bring up the subject of Ron and Hermione. People who passed by gave them weird looks and spoke in hushed whispers. They were playing a game of poker when Ron walked in.  
  
"Harry where..." Ron trailed off when he saw Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy playing cards. Malfoy regarded him with an eyebrow raise and went back to the game.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing with Malfoy?" Ron yelled. Harry just rolled his eyes, a gesture not missed by Hermione who was looking in from behind Ron. Harry took a good look at his friend. His hair was still fiery red, and was lanky. It looked, from Harry's point of view that Ron only grew about an inch the whole summer. He could be wrong, he was sitting on the floor.  
  
"Playing poker." He looked intensely at his cards. Poker was his favorite muggle game. He was untouchable, but he found a worthy adversary in Draco. He looked at him, trying to bluff him out, but Draco wasn't having any of it.  
  
"Read it and weep Potter. Straight in diamonds." Draco said smugly. He caught a glance at Weasley and was tickled when he saw him glare at him.  
  
"Dammit Draco..."  
  
Ron flinched at his choice of words. Harry never cursed before.  
  
"I guess that beats what I've got." Draco smirked at his hand went for the galleons in between them that Ron failed to notice. Ron's eyebrows shot up. There has to be at least 75 galleons in there. He heard Hermione stifle a gasp.  
  
"But wait, doesn't this beat it?" He turned his cards over and did a mock salute, "in your honor Malfoy, a royal flush." He snickered and went for the galleons. Draco's mouth was agape.  
  
"Potter you bastard. Now I'm out 75 galleons." Ron was about to jump at him. Maybe this was a duel of sorts.  
  
"Relax mate, I was going to give your half back." Draco shook his head.  
  
"You won it mate." He turned to the figures at the door, as if noticing for them for the first time. He gave them a nod before turning to Harry.  
  
"There's a prefect meeting soon. See ya there." He held out his hand. Harry clapped it and they both made a fist and tapped each other (A/N you know what I'm taking about. That Handshake that everyone does.) Ron glared at Draco as he left and went. Ron shook his head and walked into the compartment. Harry was preoccupied with putting away the cards that he didn't even know Hermione was in the room.  
  
"I have to ask you something mate. Who closed the barrier down in 2nd year?" Harry looked at Ron confused.  
  
"Why are you asking me that?"  
  
"Because we have to know if you're Harry Potter." Harry rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Dobby, is this necessary?" Ron seemed satisfied with the answer.  
  
"For now." Ron said crossing his arms. He finally stood up, looking down to brush the dust off his pants.  
  
"Ron look..." He trailed as he saw Ron. To his surprise, he was taller than Ron, by a good inch or two. Which, to be honest, wasn't that tall.  
  
"Great Merlin Ron! What happened to you?" Harry said in surprise. He thought Ron looked short from the floor but...he's never been taller than Ron has.  
  
"Are you ok mate?"  
  
"Of course I'm ok. Just didn't grow this summer. That's beside the point. We want to..." Harry tilted his head. He looked over Ron and finally noticed Hermione.  
  
Her hair was curled, not bushy. She had grown at least 2 inches, Harry marveled. He couldn't have been staring at her for more than a second, but he looked her up and down her long frame.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Didn't see you there." She made a move to hug him, but Harry moved to Ron again. He failed to notice Hermione was staring at him, in the same way he had done. She had a pint tinge on her cheeks when Harry caught her eye.  
  
"Ron I got to go. Prefect meeting." Harry held out his hand. Ron took it, as he expected Harry to do that fancy handshake that Harry did with Malfoy. He was surprised and a little hurt when Harry only shook. Harry gave a small smile to Hermione and left. Again he failed to notice that Hermione had a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks.  
  
*  
  
And that's where the trio lost it. They were still friends. But not the best friends. They never talked about the relationship. Harry tried to avoid them as much as possible without trying to look intentional. He threw himself in his studies. All the teachers, even Snape, were praising his high marks. Of course, they were nowhere near Hermione's, but he didn't care.  
  
People did ask in the beginning, but most just shrugged it off. They took it as a sign that they grew up, moved on to bigger and better things. To the red head and the bookworm it was love; to the third it was just bigger.  
  
Everyone started to notice Harry Potter more than ever. He was named Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor, the youngest ever. He was 2nd in his class. He was a best friend with Draco Malfoy. And it seemed that the moment he stepped in the Great Hall, every female of the Hogwarts population wanted him.  
  
But if the great Harry Potter could trade all of that for one thing, he would.  
  
He tried not to love her. He went on a couple of dates, looking for someone better that Hermione. But he knew it was pointless. There was and never would be anybody better than Hermione Granger. He would be content to just have her as a friend. But even that wish was getting farther and farther away. They were always friendly to each other in the hallways. Giving each other a polite smile.  
  
Harry knew that all of this was his fault. If only he had congratulated them at the beginning...everything would be all right. But he knew that it was a crock. He could barely handle seeing them from a distance. He couldn't even fathom what it would be like close up. No, he made the right choice.  
  
The only positive outcome to come of all this was the fact that Harry can watch her. Not follow her or anything obsessive like that, but just watch her. When they would have prefect meetings. When Gryffindors would get together and study for exams.  
  
Even though they hardly spoke, he still helped her out with anything. If she dropped a quill, he was the first to pick it up with a smile. When she fell asleep in the common room, he would cover her with a blanket. She did this more frequently towards the end. He never said anything, but she knew. She always knew. She would give him a grateful smile and continue on with her life.  
  
"It is better to have loved than to have never loved at all." He once read in an advanced Muggle studies session. He sighed, as he knew exactly what the Bard was saying. He was grateful that he loved Hermione. He wouldn't know what to do if he had never loved her.  
  
*  
  
The oddest thing about the trio was the fact that they didn't seem to care whether or not they were a trio anymore. They didn't have wistful faces when they talked about the past. At least, they think they didn't. Their separate lives went on smoothly. Until the winter of their 6th year.  
  
Everyone knew that Lord Voldemort was coming back. Even old Fudge, who finally saw the light the year before. And everyone knew that Harry Potter was the only one who could stop him.  
  
He was almost always seen in the library, (no doubt catching up on spells) walking to and from Dumbledore's office, always by himself. Everyone respected his solitude. He was seen everyday in training area, or out on the grounds, walking around the lake.  
  
Everyone had seen his famous walks around the lakes. He would go around the lake probably 50 times, never getting tired. If one looked closely, you could see a wistful expression on his face when he walked. He brought his dinner out there and occasionally stopped to feed the squid some bread crumbs.  
  
No one ever talked about it, but everyone knew that Harry was to leave soon. No one knew when. They went to great lengths trying to find out. The Gryffindors wanted to throw him a party of sorts the night before. They even went as far to ask Ron and Hermione. Of course, they had no idea either. Draco Malfoy didn't even ask. Hell, none of the teachers, save Dumbledore, knew.  
  
So when Harry Potter didn't show up for Christmas Breakfast, everyone knew.  
  
Those who stayed at Hogwarts for breaks were told not to tell anybody, they obliged. They were told he went on break, just like everyone else. But they knew. Harry Potter had left to fight Lord Voldemort.  
  
The air was thick when everyone arrived for breakfast. Some looked confused, others grave. As soon as everyone was seated, Dumbledore rose up. He took a moment before he spoke, trying to compose himself.  
  
"There is news that all of you should know. As you all know, Lord Voldemort has gained full power." He heard loud gasps and yells. He fixated his eyes on a certain Gryffindor when he continued.  
  
"Ha..." For the first time, the students heard Albus Dumbledore's voice falter and looked on with awe as they saw a single tear roll down his cheek. He looked at Hermione Granger, who gripped the table edge so hard that he could see the whites of her knuckles.  
  
"Harry Potter has left Hogwarts to face his destiny. His fate is sealed and I am not sure how it will turn out, for only he knows what will become of him. Whatever that fate may be..." again his voice faltered. Some of the students were crying silently, but most of them were listening. Hermione was not listening or crying. Her eyes were fixated on her plate, like she was ashamed.  
  
"Whatever his fate may be, the world, both muggle and wizard, owe him a debt of gratitude." He raised his goblet high in the air, "To our savior Harry Potter. Let Merlin be with him." Every single person, save one, present in the Great Hall stood up, raised their goblets high and together they said "To Harry Potter." The one person who didn't salute to Harry Potter was Hermione Granger. Dumbledore lowered his eyes and saw that Hermione was shaking uncontrollably. She got up as everyone sat down and fled the Great Hall, her crying audible.  
  
*  
  
Over 2 months had passed before anyone heard from Harry Potter. He had sent only one letter to Dumbledore and it was only one sentence 'I know where he is'. Meanwhile, everything had gone back to normal. Every conversation seemed to be about Harry Potter in one way or form.  
  
'Remember when he almost swallowed the snitch.'  
  
'Remember when he beat Victor Krum in the Tri-Wizard tournament'  
  
'Remember when he got sorted...'  
  
Everybody included the subject of Harry Potter into their conversations, as if a routine.  
  
So they didn't expected when Hermione Granger suddenly screamed out in the Great Hall one morning,  
  
"You are all talking like he died already. He's not dead." She stood as everyone sat dumbstruck. If it weren't a grave time, Dumbledore would have chuckled. Oh the things we say when we're in love...  
  
*  
  
April 29 was declared a holiday in the wizard world. Wizards were walking down streets; shaking hands with muggles saying, 'he is finally gone. You- Know-Who is finally gone.'  
  
Every wizard and his goat were out celebrating. Everyone at Hogwarts filed onto the Quidditch Pitch for a celebration. Everyone, that is except one.  
  
Hermione Granger crept quietly in the Hospital wing. No one even knew that Harry Potter was at Hogwarts. Hermione only knew because she heard Poppy and Dumbledore talking.  
  
She crept towards the closed curtain and stopped before it. She took a deep breath and slightly opened the curtains.  
  
"You really shouldn't be here Ms. Granger." A voice behind said softly. She inwardly cried out in horror, SNAPE. Out of all the people, SNAPE.  
  
"I had to see him Prof. I had to see him with my own eyes." She turned around and was surprised to see a look of sympathy etched across his face.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Hermione, I don't think you're prepared to. But if you must, just heed my words. This is a second chance for you. I know what you're looking for Hermione. It's right under your nose." And with that he left silently. Hermione continued to stare at the door. She shook her head 'what is he talking about...under my nose'  
  
She took another deep breath and slid the curtains. She had to put her fist in her mouth to stifle her scream. She looked in horror at Harry's battered body. He was shirtless and she saw several very deep gashes on his chest. She couldn't help it as her tears overtook her. He raised one shaky hand and tentatively touched his chest. She marveled at how warm it was. She couldn't help the blush that was forming. Her hand traveled higher, tracing his split open lip with her index finger. She hesitantly stopped before going higher. She traced his famous scar affectionately. It smeared with blood. She looked at his body again. He had two bluish- black bruises the size of tennis balls on both of his eyes. They were cuts around his eyes, she figured they were made by his glasses. Her hand made its way lower and she entwined their fingers together. She stared at his face that she had grown to love and broke down. Everything she held in for the past five months came flooding out. She couldn't control the tears as they wet the mattress. She lowered her head, her face buried in the blanket.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I should have been there. Please forgive me? I should have been there.  
  
*  
  
No one knew of her night visit to Harry's bed that night. The only one who knew was Snape, and he was back to his old self. The celebrations continued throughout the week. They became more frequent when Harry woke up. He had to limp on his right foot, but he assured everybody that it would go away. They still had their seeker.  
  
Hermione watched from a distance. She had given him a hug, the first in about 2 years, the day he had gotten out of the hospital. Even Ron shook his hands, thanking him. In May everything went back to normal and Harry was given the Order of Merlin First Class. What Harry found to be most amusing was that they were to name a holiday after him. It was to be named "Harry Potter Day". Harry almost choked on his butterbeer when Minister Fudge informed him. Dumbledore told the Minister that maybe they should think of a new name  
  
With the defeat of Voldemort, Sirius Black was cleared. For once, the summer wasn't going to be horrible. Every thing in Harry Potter's life was perfect. Well, almost perfect. 


	3. Advice

Ch.3  
  
After all that was said and done, Harry Potter did not get the girl. At least not the girl he wanted. Cho Chang was pretty, Harry admitted to himself. He always thought to himself, 'I would never have a chance with Hermione. Might as well go for the next best thing'  
  
And that's what he did. He threw everything in his and Cho's relationship. Everything that is, except his heart. He liked Cho's kisses, but there was always something missing. Either missing or something was wrong. His heart was with Hermione, not Cho. But by the end of the term, he finally gave up on his heart.  
  
On the last days at Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley proposed to Hermione Granger. Harry didn't know until the end-of-the-year feast.  
  
He was reaching for a roll of bread when a hand reached for the same one. He looked up and found Hermione's eyes on him.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. You could take the last one."  
  
"No you take it Hermione. I know you like to get your food groups." It was the first time in a year he cracked a joke. She smiled and took it. He made the mistake of looking back down when he saw it. It was nothing special, a little diamond on a gold band. But to Harry Potter, it was the end of his life.  
  
Hermione could feel his eyes on her hand. It was almost burning. She looked up at the same time he did. His eyes flashed with longing, desire, and sadness all rolled into one. Suddenly, Hermione breath caught and her heart pounded. But as soon as it appeared it disappeared.  
  
"Congratulations Hermione." He prided himself for his calm exterior.  
  
"Thanks Harry." Again, she caught his eyes. But she broke contact when Cho came over.  
  
"Harry, sweetheart, I have to talk to you." Cho said as she looked at Hermione, who gave her a polite smile.  
  
"Sure thing." He walked toward the Ravenclaw table when he turned to Hermione and whispered "Congratulations again Hermione". He grabbed Cho's hand and headed out the door. For the second time in the span of 5 minutes, her breath hitched and shivers ran through her body.  
  
*  
  
"Harry, I want to know why you're going out with me when you love her." Cho said as soon as they exited the Great Hall. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. All the color in his face drained and his heartbeat sped up.  
  
"What?" He whispered.  
  
"You heard me Harry."  
  
"Cho, you don't know what you're talking about. There is nothing going on between Her...Hermione and me. Nothing! You could hardly classify us as best friends...even friends...besides...she's en...she's engag...she's engaged to Ron. I don't..." he realized he was rambling and dared to look at his girlfriend. He was surprised to see that she didn't have a hint of anger on her pretty face. He sighed and began again.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I just did at the Great Hall. I saw the way you looked at her and I know you've never looked at me like that. You should tell her Harry, before its too late." He looked at her and sighed again.  
  
"I've been trying to tell her for the past 6 years Cho. I faced the Dark Lord and I'm afraid to tell her how I feel. Besides it too late. It's been too late for the past two years. It's too late." His voice was full with emotion and he could feel the tears burning under his closed eyelids. He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes.  
  
"It isn't as late as you think Harry." With that, she kissed him on the cheek and headed back to the feast. 


	4. Back to Reality

Ch.4  
  
7th year had started and Harry and Hermione were name Head Boy and Girl. The tension was always present. Even more so when Ron came to their common room. Harry locked himself in his room and put his wizard music player on full blast.  
  
They were always friendly, but not much. The most they talked was when they had meetings.  
  
Cho's words always rang in his eyes whenever he was alone with her. He would replay what he would say to her in his head and when he reached her he made the mistake of looking at her finger and turn back. He always makes that mistake.  
  
He watched her more than ever. He knew his time with Hermione was running short.  
  
(Back to present time)  
  
Harry jumped out of his reverie when he felt a pair of hand shaking him by the shoulder.  
  
"Harry...Are you ok?" Harry blinked and found a pair of brown eyes staring at him in worry. Hermione was about 2 inches away from his face  
  
"Yeah...just daydreaming." He tried to say. He could feel her breath on his face and his heart rate sped up. Hermione probably noticed how close she was to him and backed away.  
  
"You scared me. You weren't moving and you weren't blinking."  
  
"Sorry. I was just daydreaming." And with that she went back to her homework. He sighed and went back to his own. I have to tell her...before its really too late  
  
(A/N-I know, I know. Its sad the trio isn't together anymore, but love can isolate people...At least it does in this story. 


	5. Watching Him and Thinking Back

Ch.5 Thanks for all the great reviews! On with the story!  
  
(Hermione's P. O. V)  
  
She loved watching him. She's been watching him ever since she bounced into compartment, saying something about a lost toad. She always flinched when she remembered that part. She didn't care about the damn toad; she wanted to see him.  
  
Ever since then, she loved watching him. She was always sneaky. Watching him when no one was looking.  
  
She knew that when he laughed, his whole body seemed to laugh.  
  
She knew when he concentrated on something; he knitted his eyebrows together.  
  
She knew the way his eyes gleamed every time he saw Hogwarts.  
  
She loved the way he pouted.  
  
She loved the way he looked when he was about to catch the snitch.  
  
She loved his eyes...his emerald eyes. Every time she looked into them she melted. They were intense yet gentle. Hardened by the evil he's witnesses but they still have a mischief gleam to them.  
  
To say that Harry Potter had a hold on Hermione Granger was an understatement. One touch and her body would be on fire. One smile and her knees turned to jelly.  
  
Of course, he could never know about this. No one could because she was engaged to Harry's former best and now strained friend. She was happy, she loved Ron. She was sure of that; at least she was sure she was sure. She was happy...wasn't she?  
  
(A/N I know that we already went thought the reminiscing, but this will go by much faster, I promise. This one is a bit more detailed in the character's thoughts, plus we get to see how Hermione fell in love with Harry!)  
  
When Ron asked her out the summer before 5th year she was happy, at least somewhat happy. She's known that Ron had a crush on her for a long time, but the funny thing was, she didn't. She felt something for him, but it wasn't love, was it? She went to the burrow and they did the usual dating thing. But she always felt that something was missing. She was looking for something, she knew that, but she didn't know what.  
  
When they arrived at Platform 9 3/4. She was nervous. New school year, prefect duties...You-Know-Who...Maybe it was the thought of seeing Harry again, and what he would say when he saw Ron and Hermione together. Somehow, this was what Hermione was most nervous. She didn't know why but it bugged the hell out of her.  
  
She was talking to Ron about Harry when he rushed past. We called to him, but he acted as though he didn't hear. Ron looked at Hermione and shrugged. They were one of the last people who entered the train. On the way there, she heard whispers, more that usual. When she got to Harry compartment she understood why; Harry was playing a muggle card game with Malfoy. She couldn't anything else as Ron stepped in front of her. She watched in amazement as Harry won.  
  
She gave a little gasp when Harry stood up. He was a good 2 inches taller than Ron was. And he was gorgeous! She could have melted when he spoke to her. She eyed up and down his long frame. She couldn't help but notice his broad chest and his muscular arms. She felt all the blood rush to her cheeks as they flushed. Before he left the compartment he smiled at her and again she flushed. Oh...Gods!  
  
After that day, everyone wanted him. He was declared the most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts. And Hermione threw herself into her relationship with Ron. She went out of her way to avoid Harry, trying to make it look unintentional. Although she had no idea why. They were still friendly but not best friends. Whenever she would get the courage to talk to him, she would chicken out the minute she saw Ron. 


	6. Some Unlikely Advice and Realization

Ch.6  
  
The Christmas of their 6th year, Hermione spent it with her family. On Christmas Eve, she woke up and knew that something was wrong. She put it out of her mind and got out of bed. She tried to enjoy the holiday but the nagging fear that something was wrong kept her up all night.  
  
The minute she sat down at the Gryffindor table, she knew that something was wrong. She didn't need Dumbledore tell her that Harry went off to face the Dark Lord. She was so ashamed with herself. She should have been there with him. When everyone stood and raised their goblets, she didn't stand. She started shaking and before she knew it, she ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
*  
  
For 2 months all Hermione kept hearing was 'remember when Harry...' she was so sick of it. They were acting as though he was already. She really surprised herself when she stood up in the Great Hall and yelled  
  
"You are all talking like he died already. He's not dead."  
  
*  
  
They day he defeated Voldemort was the happiest day in Hermione's life. She had overheard Madam Pomphey and Dumbledore talking about Harry being transferred here from St. Mungo's  
  
After her confusing talk with Snape, she opened the curtain and saw Harry lying there. After blushing about fifty times, she entwined their fingers and laid her head on his mattress. Crying her eyes out, she asked for his forgiveness, knowing full well that he couldn't hear her.  
  
*  
  
After that, everything went back to normal. But Snape's words kept plaguing her. 'I know what you're looking for.'  
  
What is it that I'm looking for? Is it a relationship? Got that. The need to be loved? I think I got that.  
  
Hermione was in a library, picking out a book, when she spotted Harry. She watches him all the time, but she doesn't know what the reason is for the life of her. She watched as she saw Cho Chang walk over to his table. He smiled sweetly at her and for some reason Hermione felt the need to rip the smile of her pretty face.  
  
She shook her head, surprised at her self. What was she talking about? She turned back to the book when she froze. She lifted her head and stared at him. She shook her head. No...no...it can't be...  
  
She swallowed a lump and her eyes widened when she recalled the conversation with Snape, 'Ms. Granger, Hermione, I don't think you're prepared to. But if you must, just heed my words. This is a second chance for you. I know what you're looking for Hermione. Its right under your nose.'  
  
'Under you nose' she swallowed again and dared to look at Harry. That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks. She never understood the muggle meaning until now. She stumbled backwards and sat herself at the windowsill.  
  
I love Harry. I love Harry Potter. He's been right under my...All those times I felt as though I had to watch him. The reason I came to all the Quidditch matches, even though I hate Quidditch, and even though Ron is not on the team. Why I want to rip every girls head off when they flirt with him. Why I blush every time I see him. Why I my stomach flutters whenever he's in the room  
  
Oh God, this can't be happening.  
  
What am I going to do? She started to panic as this thought raced through her head. I'm with Ron but I love Harry. She had to tell him, she had to tell him before its too late. She regained her composure and looked up to face Harry. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of Harry kissing Cho. Too Late. 


	7. Congradulations Hermione

Ch.7  
  
From that point on, Hermione tried every thing to get Harry out of her mind. But he always popped up again. When he accidentally bumped into her, it would send shivers down her spine. Meanwhile, Harry and Cho's relationship got more serious and Hermione had to stop herself form bursting in tears whenever she bumped into them.  
  
So when Ron proposed to her that night, she made up her mind that Harry was never going to be with her. She said yes, even though her heart screamed against it. *-*-* The night of the end-of-year feast had finally come. Hermione couldn't help the fluttering in her stomach when she sat across Harry at the table. She reached to get a roll of bread when she felt another touched someone else's hand. She took a deep breath and found that Harry was still staring at the roll. He looked up and she immediately put on a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. You could take the last one."  
  
"No you take it Hermione. I know you like to get your food groups." She couldn't help but smile. She put her hand back and reached for the roll with the other without thinking. She felt his eyes on her hand; his gaze was so intense that she thought her hand was going to burn. They looked up at the same time and Hermione's breath hitched and the fluttering increased ten-fold. His eyes flashed with longing, desire, and sadness all rolled into one. But as soon as it appeared, it disappeared.  
  
"Congratulations Hermione"  
  
"Thanks Harry" Just then she saw Cho coming toward them and gave her a forced polite smile. She heard Cho asking him if he could talk to her. He walked around to her side of her table when she felt him brush his mouth lightly on her ear.  
  
"Congratulations again Hermione"  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to stop the pounding of heart. 


	8. Who is too late for?

Ch.8 (Present) She blinked as she came out of her mind. She shook her head and stole a look at Harry. He lifted his head at the same time and their eyes met. They held for a long minute before a knock on the portrait broke their gaze. They both looked at each other confused.  
  
Harry got up and crossed over to the portrait door. It was Ron.  
  
"Hey Harry"  
  
"Hey Ron" The air was thick with tension.  
  
"I need to speak to Hermione for a moment." Harry was about to call her when she appeared. Harry turned and headed up the stairs to his room. As he was climbing the stairs, she heard Hermione's voice and Harry couldn't help but overhear when he heard his name.  
  
"Are we going to invite Harry, Hermione?"  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't we?" She answered a little too quickly.  
  
"We haven't been that close to him these last couple of years."  
  
"Maybe you're right." Harry couldn't help but let his relief out. He had no intention of going to their wedding. Everyone at Hogwarts was invited. But he didn't think he could handle seeing the person he loved getting married to someone else.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow" Harry turned his head and turned back when he heard Ron leave the common room. He sat on the stairs, trying to regain his emotions when he saw that Hermione was sitting on the biggest couch in front of the fire. He took a second to admire her. The fire light danced off her features making her look surreal. Harry's breath caught in his throat  
  
"You're beautiful" he whispered. Hermione whipped her head around and he couldn't read her expression. The fire was making it hard to see her eyes.  
  
"What did you say?" She nearly whispered. Harry looked out the window and back to Hermione.  
  
"It's beautiful outside."  
  
She sighed inwardly and turned back to the fire. Of course she didn't hear him call her beautiful. He didn't see me like that, he never saw me like that.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
He gathered up his courage and walked to the couch and sat down beside her. Hermione's inside began churning as she felt the couch shift. Oh God....  
  
"I know that we aren't that close anymore Hermione. But I still consider you a friend. You know that, don't you?" Hermione smiled and looked at him, she didn't realize how close he had sat down beside her. She looked at his profile as he stared at the fire. He was quite handsome. He turned back to her and their eyes met for a second time. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat as she searched his eyes. He seemed to be doing the same thing and she found herself being pulled into those emerald orbs.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was having an argument within himself. Why is she looking at me like that? Harry cleared his throat at broke their gaze. Hermione got her emotions in check and answered the question.  
  
"Of course Harry. I always considered you a friend. We haven't been close, that's true but that doesn't mean I don't care for you." She mentally slapped herself. Did I just say that?  
  
"Why don't we catch up then? What's new with you?" Harry said enthusiastically. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I was offered a teaching position here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Let me guess Arithmacy." Hermione sheepishly lowered her head.  
  
"You know me too well Harry Potter." Again their eyes met and an awkward silence came between them.  
  
"What about you? What is the famous Harry Potter doing to do after Hogwarts?"  
  
"I was also offered a job here at Hogwarts."  
  
"That's wonderful Harry! We're going to be teachers together. I can't wait."  
  
"Are you kidding me? I'm terrified. Me, shy Harry Potter, stand up in front of a room filled with kids. I can't even find the courage to ask a girl to a dance."  
  
"Please Harry. Any girl at Hogwarts would give their left foot to go to a dance with you." Her face flushed. Harry looked at her and Hermione could still see that insecure 11-year old that she loved.  
  
"Left foot huh." He looked at her incredibly.  
  
"Harry...you are like...the most attractive guy at.... at Hogwarts." She wanted to run to her room and scream. Did she just call Harry the most attractive guy at Hogwarts?  
  
Harry's eyes rolled, "Hermione, you're just saying that because we're friends." Him attractive?  
  
"Harry would I lie? I mean you got Cho to finally go out with you. You've had a crush on her for the longest time."  
  
"I never had a crush on her. Cho was a distraction. Sure she was pretty, but she was just a distraction." Hermione couldn't help her gaping mouth. She was sure that Harry was in love with Cho. Wait, a distraction?  
  
"A distraction from what Harry?" She whispered, half hoping and half dreading. He ignored the question and proceeded on.  
  
"When Cho broke things off, I was relieved. She knew that my heart wasn't in it. She set my head straight. She knew that my heart belonged to someone else and she gave me advice."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. Too late" He gave her a sad smile.  
  
Who was she kidding? She was jealous as hell. Jealous of a girl she probably never met. Jealous that this witch won Harry's heart a long time ago. She looked in his eyes and saw that he still loved that girl. Whoever it maybe.  
  
"She must have been lovely." She looked down and couldn't help the tears that were beginning to fall.  
  
"She still is." She looked up again and found that Harry had moved closer.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. You deserve to be happy."  
  
"I don't think I will be soon, but thanks anyway." Again, her heart broke. If she ever found out who this witch was...  
  
An awkward silence came upon them and Harry couldn't help himself.  
  
"Are you happy Hermione?"  
  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She looked everywhere except his eyes. He inwardly sighed in defeat.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't you be?" Again they fell into an awkward silence. Hermione took a deep breath and asked a question that's been plaguing her since 1st year.  
  
"Harry, do you think I'm pretty?" she whispered. Harry looked at her, unbelieving what he just heard.  
  
"No...," she sighed as she felt a tear fall down her cheek.  
  
"I think you're beautiful" Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Harry thought she was beautiful?  
  
"Really?" she said in a small voice. He sighed and lifted her chin with his hand.  
  
"Would I lie to you?" her breath hitched as she asked another question. But she was finding it extremely difficult as she tried to breath under Harry's intense gaze.  
  
"Who is it too late for?" she said in a voice that she barely recognized. Harry's senses went on haywire as he heard her speak. Maybe it isn't too late?  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Hermione, honey, are you there? Its me, Ron" 


	9. Too late for him

Ch.9  
  
They broke apart hastily as Ron knocked again. Hermione crossed over to the portrait or and turned to look at Harry. She turned back around in an effort to catch her breath. She opened the door and Ron came in.  
  
"Hiya sweetheart. Everyone's waiting downstairs." Hermione looked at him in confusion.  
  
"You forgot the engagement party didn't you Hermione. Wow, I never thought I'd live the day Hermione Granger forgot something." He chuckled and noticed that Harry was still in the room.  
  
"Sorry Harry. Didn't know you were here."  
  
Harry's throat was tight as he spoke. "Just picking up some stuff I left."  
  
Hermione stared at the floor while he spoke. How could she forget her own engagement party? It was planned a month ago. She looked up and tried not to stare at Harry form going up the stairs. Great Merlin, I'm staring at someone else's ass while my fiance is standing right beside me.  
  
Hermione shook her head and turned back towards to Ron.  
  
"Ron we better go." He shook his head and caught her arm.  
  
"Wait for me outside the portrait hole Hermione. I've got to talk to Harry about something." Hermione eyes went as wide as saucers. Oh gods...  
  
"About what?" She said so loudly that Harry stopped going up the stairs and turned to look at her. Ron turned back to Harry.  
  
"I know we haven't been the best of mates Harry, but I would love it if you came to the engagement party with us. Harry stumbled down a stair and Ron went to help him.  
  
"You all right mate?" Harry nodded and Ron helped him down.  
  
Harry had a lump the size of a hippogriff. Go to Hermione's engagement party? Him? He had a battle between his heart and mind and once again his mind remained supreme.  
  
It was too late. Too late for him and Hermione. Too late for love. He had to let go, tonight. He had to get it off his chest, tonight. He had to tell her that he was in love with her, tonight. He had to say goodbye, tonight.  
  
"Of course I'll go."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- Mwahaha.... I'm horrible, I know... 


	10. A Dream

Thanks for the all the reviews. This chapter is shamelessly borrowed from an episode of JAG entitled "Mutiny". If you've seen the episode, then you know what I'm talking about. This chapter features a dream Hermione that made her doubt her love for Ron. It may be confusing...but bear with me. Anywho...on with the chapter.  
  
Ch.10  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this, Harry thought.  
  
"Brilliant. The party starts in half in hour." Ron turned to Hermione, who's face was pale.  
  
"Sweetheart? Are you okay? Who look like you've seen a ghost." Hermione shook her head and put on a fake smile.  
  
"I'm okay. Really I am." Ron seemed convinced but she knew that Harry wasn't buying it. She could feel the heat rush into her cheeks as his eyes bore into hers'.  
  
"We should get going Herm. Harry, see you there." He struck out his hand and Harry took it weakly. Hermione turned to Harry and made a gesture to give him a hug, but he backed away.  
  
"I guess I have to get ready." He saw that Ron was dressed nicely, he didn't want to look like an oddball. He looked at Hermione and noticed that she was dressed nicely as well. Of course he didn't notice, but is he kidding. Hermione always looks beautiful.  
  
Ron took Hermione's hand and led them out of the room.  
  
Harry sighed and ran a frustrated hand though his unruly hair. He sighed and headed up the stairs to his room. This is going to be a long night.  
  
* I can't believe this is happening. The man I love is going to be at my engagement party. My engagement party to another man! Hermione stole a look at Ron as they walked to the Gryffindor common room. He wasn't bad looking. He hasn't changed much. He still hates to study and he still teases her mercilessly. He was sweet and funny. He was the perfect guy, But not the perfect guy for her.  
  
When she was first aware of her love for Harry, she tried to convince herself that Harry would never look at her like that. That no one would look at her like that. She told everyone 'I love Ron. He is the best' . It took a dream to convince her otherwise.  
  
(Flashback to Hermione and her dream)  
  
She was in a courtroom. Not a wizard one, but a muggle one. She saw a patch of flaming red hair from where she was sitting.  
  
"The government calls Hermione Weasley." She nodded and walked towards the witness stand.  
  
"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Have a seat Mrs. Weasley." The prosecutor stood up and placed his hands behind his back.  
  
"How are doing today Mrs. Weasley?" She regarded him coolly and nodded.  
  
"I'm fine thank you." "Mrs. Weasley, is it true that you and you're husband were seen talking to one of the witnesses?"  
  
"Is it a crime to talk to an old friend?"  
  
"Answer the question please." Hermione turned her head to Ron and back to the lawyer.  
  
"Yes. Neville is one of our closest friends."  
  
"You are aware of your husbands crimes, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am very aware."  
  
"So why were you talking to the defenses key witness, minutes after he was called to the witness stand."  
  
"Neville's wife just recently had a baby, and I wanted to know how she was doing. Hannah's an old friend." The prosecutor smiled and turned his back towards her.  
  
"Would you tell us if anything else was said."  
  
"Are you implying that my husband was asking about his testimony. I am bound to my husband, I know he's innocent."  
  
"Of course you do Mrs. Weasley. You do love your husband don't you." He turned back towards his notes. Hermione stood speechless. She looked at the defense table and saw Ron's smile slowly fade. Her eyes widened. The prosecutor turned back around. He looked at Ron and back towards Hermione.  
  
"You are under oath." She opened her mouth to speak and stared at Ron. She could see his jaw clenching. She turned back to the lawyer.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"You don't know what lov? Hermione opened her eyes and found that she had fallen asleep on the couch. She saw Ron reading a book. Oh Gods!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- A/N -If you think this was a cliffhanger, wait till you see what I have stored for the next chapter! (insert mad scientist laugh). Don't forget to R/R! 


	11. Author's Notes

A/N- Thanks for all the great review. I guess I have to answer some questions. First off, I'm not going to wait for the wedding to happen before H/Hr get together. I figure I have at least 2 more chapters left. Thanks again for the reviews. 


	12. Engagement Party

Disclaimer-Same ole' stuff. Not JKR, don't own Harry Potter, yadda yadda yadda.

A/N - This isn't an update. The last chapter was crap beyond crap. There were too many errors and a lot of it didn't make any sense. Just keep in mind that I wrote the crap-filled chapter and 3:00 a.m. Also I'm adding more to the story so I won't you guys at a huge cliffhanger. 

Acknowledgements- 'Sure. Fine. Whatever' is taken from an episode of the X-Files. The 'letting go of that lifeline before it becomes a noose' is from JAG from the "Lifeline" episode. This chapter is loosely based on that episode. If you've seen it, you know what I'm talking about. On with the highly revised chapter. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look who's here! It's the happy couple." A swarm of students rushed to Hermione and Ron. For a fleeting moment she thought she was going to get run over. She looked over at Ron, who had a smile that can light a Christmas tree. She tried to smile, but she bet it probably looked more like a grimace.

"Come on Herms..." Why must he call me that? He knows I hate it. Ron took Hermione's hand and led them to the center of the room. Hermione looked around the room and wondered how the common room could fit so many people. It seemed the entire 7th year class was here.

"Speech! Speech!" Dean Thomas called out. Everyone around them started to cheer. She covered her face with her hand. This is going to be a long night.

*

This is going to be a long night, Harry thought as he tried to comb his unruly hair. Deciding it was a lost cause; he shoved the brush away and leaned on the counter. He ran the tap and cupped his hand under the faucet. He rinsed his face and grabbed a towel from the rack.

"Let's get this over with."

*

"...And then Herm came out with this mask full of green goo and a towel wrapped around her head." Ron said as the crowd started laughing. Hermione covered her face with her hand. Great Merlin, this can't be happening. 

To say Hermione was mad was an incorrect assumption. She was positively furious. The party started off good enough; save a few embarrassing remarks from her _lovely_ fiancé. Then it turned from 'well wishes' to 'let's all make fun of Hermione' time. And her _wonderful_ fiance was having a jolly good time at her expense. 

She looked around the room and found he wasn't here yet. She looked at the clock at the mantle. Only 20 minutes! I've only been at this bloody party for 20 minutes. She sighed in boredom and felt Ron clasp her knee possessively. Suddenly the room and the atmosphere was too much to bear, she needed to get out. 

She leaned over to whisper in Ron's ear "I need some air." Ron looked at her puzzled, but shrugged and went on talking to Seamus.

She left the portrait hole and took a deep breath. 

"Getting some air?" She whipped her head around and her heart stopped beating. There was Harry, looking more handsome than she's ever seen him. He was dressed in a dark green turtleneck that made his eyes shine out and black dress slacks. She took another deep breath and responded.

"Getting stuffy in there." He nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"You look like you need some fresh air. Want to go for a walk outside?" He asked, in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone. She looked towards the portrait hole and turned back to Harry.

"Sure." He nodded and walked up to her. They looked at each other for a second and headed down to the entrance hall.

As they were walking, Hermione couldn't help notice that Harry seemed distracted. He kept fidgeting and clenching his jaw.

"Harry? Are you ok?" He looked at her, and turned back in front of him.

"Just, have a lot on my mind."

"Is it important?" When he didn't answer, she glanced at him.

"Yeah." He stopped and pulled her hand back. She tried not to think of the fluttering in stomach, or the way that his hand was like fir, its warmth spreading all through her body. But all too soon, he released his hand and shoved them in his pockets.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Her heart was beating a mile a minute. What's wrong? He took his hands out of his pockets and set his jaw. She ignored the fluttering and looked into his eyes. She was mesmerized by the sheer emotion in them. It almost felt as though, she could see into his soul...she was positively melting.

Oh, calm down Granger. He's confiding in you and you're thinking about his eyes? Get a grip.

She mentally calmed herself down and looked at him again.

"Hermione, there's something I've got to say. Its been building...its really important...For the past..."

"Well if it isn't my good friend Harry. Jolly good night today isn't it? I feel like skipping..." Draco stopped when he saw Hermione in view. He blushed ten-times red and cleared his throat.

"Sorry Harry, didn't see you had company." Draco looked the two over. Hermione's face was flushing and Harry looked like he was ready to kill, but he put on a forced smile. 

Upon Draco's appearance, Hermione jerked her hand away guiltily. Oh Great Gods, what was I thinking? What was I doing? What were we doing? Nothing, she assured herself. We were just talking, nothing more. She discreetly glanced at Harry and found that he was smiling.

"Draco, what are you doing... Oh, I get it. Went off to see...Ginny, you naughty girl. It's after curfew." Hermione jerked her head towards the staircase and found a blushing Ginny Weasley coming down the stairs.

"Harry, be a dear and stop being an arse. You know very well that I have _prefect _duties tonight. Draco was being kind and helping do rounds. Weren't you luv?" Draco smirked and put an arm around Ginny's waist. 

"Always at your service luv." Ginny turned her head and noticed Hermione for the first time. 

"Hermione! Harry! So you told her. It's about time." She stopped when she felt Draco jab her ribs.

"I mean...Hermione, I sure you know Draco. Please don't tell Ron about this. Besides Harry, only you know and I want to tell him myself. So please don't tell him."

Hermione stared dumbly at the redhead. When did this happen. Draco and Ginny. Never in a million years...and Harry knew? And all this time, I thought Ginny and Harry were no longer friends.

"Of course not Ginny. I just...wow...when did this happen?"

"A year I think?"

"A year! And you didn't tell anyone?"

"Of course I did. I told Harry. Besides, he was the one who introduced us. I guess it happened, what...about the time you got engaged." Ginny inwardly flinched. Oops. She could see Harry tense up. Draco looked at his friend with sympathy written in his gray eyes. A fact that went unnoticed by Hermione. Ginny cleared her throat nervously. 

"So we're off. Got to do those rounds." They turned away, but Ginny turned back around. 

"Hermione, isn't tonight your (insert jab from Draco)... I mean...Draco, is that a student out of bed? Come on dear." And with that the couple left, leaving a very confused Hermione looking at their retreating backs.

"Those two, always sneaking off. Never in a million years I thought those two would get together. It was funny how I managed to get them together." He started walking back towards the Gryffindor tower. Just as they were nearing the portrait hole, Hermione grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Harry, what's going on. I feel like everyone's keeping a big secret from me. What was Ginny telling me? Does this have something to do with what you're going to tell me?" Hermione said in confused tone.

"No, I mean yes. Kind of. Yes?" Hermione nodded her head, signaling him to go on.

"I'm in love Hermione." Her heart sank down to her toes. He's in love? Of course, she thought. With that girl... Suddenly, the hallway was too small for the two of them. She tried to stop the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to regain her voice.

"Love? You're in love." He nodded. He stepped closer to her, the distance between them a few inches away from each other. Hermione breath hitched. He took a deep and looked into her eyes.

"I never knew what love was until I met you. I knew the moment I saw you; you were going to change my life. At first I thought it was merely a crush. At least I thought it was. But as time progressed I knew it was more. You stuck by me when no one else did. You looked out for me when I didn't ask. I wanted to tell you, for so long. But I wasn't sure how you'd take it. After Cedric's death, I was planning on telling you. At the time I thought it was a mere crush, but when I read that letter from Ron...I knew I was in love with you. That I missed my chance. I thought I could live with it. I'd rather have you in my life, than not at all. But unrequited love is a terrible chip on the shoulder. I saw you with Ron at the platform and made a decision. I can't be happy for you two if it was eating me up inside. I thought my love for you will fade. I thought I could stop loving you." He reached up and gripped he by the arms.

"I can't stop loving you Hermione. It's impossible not to love you. I tried, believe me, I tried. I went out with Cho for a while, but she knew my heart wasn't in it, with her. It belonged to you and only you. You helped me survive. You helped me defeat Voldemort. He threatened to hurt you. But I made sure he would never hurt anyone ever again. I made sure he would never hurt you again." He paused for a moment before continuing.

"I don't want you to be in danger. Sure Voldemort is gone, but who's to say another one won't come along. Voldemort knew about you, I don't want you to be in danger. I know that you hate to be protected. And I know that I should let go of that lifeline, for its going to become a noose. I have to let that go. But, I can't stop loving you. That I can't let go. But I can't keep living like this, I can't. It hurts too much. I can't keep wishing that you are with me. I can't keep dreaming. I guess its conveinant that graduation is 3 days away. I can't keep this facade any longer. I can't pretend anymore. I can't pretend that I feel nothing for you. I can't pretend that I don't love you, because I do. I do with every fiber of my being. Which is why I have to say goodbye. Pretending to love you is like denying who I am. And I can't do it anymore. Goodbye Hermione." He released her arms, turned and walked away. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Oh Merlin, did I do the right thing?

Hermione stared at his retreating figure, in shock. Did he just say...? She placed a clammy hand above her heart and felt it beating furiously. He loves me, she thought. Harry Potter loves me. The man that I love loves me. This wasn't to happen. He wasn't supposed to have feeling for her. Everything I've ever dreamed of...Wait a tick...goodbye...no! I can't let him leave.

"Harry!" He stopped, but he didn't turn around. He turned slowly and she could see that he was barely keeping his emotions in check. She ran up to him, stopping short a few inches.

"I can't pretend either." And with that, she pressed her lips on his forcefully. He immediately responded and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her roughly towards him. Their lips sought each other frantically. She placed her hands on his chest, grabbing handfuls of shirt, pulling him closer. He tore his mouth away from her and worked his way down her neck, stopping at her collarbone. She let out a soft whimper and he sucked on the spot harder. Meanwhile, her lips found their way towards his delectable ears and nibbled softly on his earlobe. He emitted a soft growl, which in turn made her switch sides. He made his way to the wall and Hermione fell against it. He put on hand on her waist and leaned his other one on the wall beside Hermione's head. She wrapped one of legs around his waist and she could feel him pressed against her thigh. All coherent thoughts left her head as she reached down and stoked him through his pants. He stopped his assault on her lips and rested his head in the crook of her neck. 

His hands reached out and cupped her breasts; she let out a low moan as she arched her way up, leaning into him. She kissed her way to his ear and whispered in a throaty voice.

"Our room now." He nodded, but he didn't stop what he was doing. She felt his hand sliding down her dress, his hands leaving a scorching trail. He hiked her skirt up and when she felt his hand on her bare stomach, she nearly passed out at the sensation. Slowly, his hand trailed lower and lower until he met the elastic of her knickers.

"What the fuck is going on here!"

They broke apart hastily and looked into the dimly lit hallway. It was Ron, and he looked ready to kill.

"I think it's quite apparent what they're doing Ron." Someone said from the other side of the hallway. They all peered towards the voice and found a smirking Ginny.

"Ginny! What...I mean..."

"Relax big brother. I walked in the same time as you." Ron flew back around and took a menacing step towards Harry and Hermione. 

"Talk. Both of You. Now." He turned back around and practically flew to the direction of the Head Boy and Girl Room. Harry and Hermione looked at each and followed him.

"Brother's been reduced to caveman tongue dear." Ginny didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She smiled.

"He doesn't know what we know luv."

"And what's that?" He walked towards her and wrapped his hands across her midsection. 

"They were meant for each other. And that they love each other."

"Yes, we do know about that don't we?" He kissed her temple affectionately and she smiled contently.

"That we do luv"

*

Hermione couldn't help the shivering as they neared her room. She had never seen Ron so angry. He really looked murderous. But she knew that whatever he said, she would never regret what she'd done. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't know Ron had stopped. Harry put a restraining hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Ron's back.

"I need to speak to Hermione alone."

Hermione turned to Harry and found him nodding. He turned and walked towards the opposite direction. She kept her eyes on him until he turned the corner, an action Ron noticed all too perfectly.

"I think he'll make alone Hermione. No need to see him there." He practically shouted the words.

"Ron, please don't yell in the hall. We don't want to make a scene."

"Make a scene! Make a scene! How could you say that when you were practically shagging him in the hallway?" Hermione ears turned magenta as she took a quick look at their surrounding. There was already a tiny stream of students surrounding them.

She lowered her voice to a deathly whisper. "Unless you want to make a fool of yourself, I suggest we move this to the common room." He looked around and shot his hands in the air.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Hermione took a deep breath and whispered the hallway. She let Ron go in first and almost closed the portrait hole behind her when she called out, "I don't care if there's 3 days till the term is over. I will deduct points if you don't vacate the area in 5 seconds." A second went by and she called out, "4" Suddenly everyone was bustling about, trying to get to his or her respective dorms. 

She took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N- Hope this one was better than the last. I didn't leave at too much of a cliffhanger, did I? Merely a 10 foot one right. Anywhoo, don't forget to Review. And for the flames, Bring It ON! I live in Arizona; I can take the heat. 


End file.
